The mechanism for the structural and functional changes that are associated with early olfactory learning and that are thought to alter olfactory bulb circuitry will be studied. Several quantitative neuroanatomical techniques will be used to asses the components of the structural changes int he olfactory bulb that follow early olfactory learning. The data should begin to address the role of normal variability in early experience in the formation of individual differences in brain and behavior.